


Jalan Kenangan

by Cineraria



Series: Sederhana [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Street Photography, Unrequited Love, anak jalanan, filosofi jalan?, fotografer!Kaminaga, shota!Hatano, teenage!Hatano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: "Usir tangismu sejauh hembusan angin, sebab bersamaku adalah masa depanmu."Pada akhirnya kata-kata hanyalah isapan jempol belaka.





	Jalan Kenangan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_weet_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Catatan: sepertinya OOC, cerita dibuat dengan inspirasi jalan, puisi-nya sedikit nggak nyambung  
> Latar waktu cerita diacak; sekarang: Hatano 15 tahun, Kaminaga 23 tahun. Flashback: Hatano 11 tahun, Kaminaga 19 tahun. Time skip: Hatano 17 tahun, Kaminaga 25 tahun.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

* * *

 

_Di jalan itu membentang harapan_

_*_

Sepasang tangan kecil menggengam kamera usang, lincah membongkar pasang. Mata bulat itu berbinar seperti usai menemukan peti harta karun. Dibelainya benda berlensa. Kaus kumal yang melekat di badan disaputkan hingga kamera itu mengilap bersih. “Masih bagus!” Seru bocah berambut kusut masai. Ia menjajal kamera itu, membidik. Sekali. Dua kali. Berkas cahaya mengerjap di jarak pandangnya. Menangkap objek -lorong muram tempatnya bernaung- sejauh yang dapat dijangkau, menembus diafragma mencetak pahatan gambar abadi.

 

“ _Oji_...Kami- _Oji..._ ” lamunan itu buyar, “minta apa lagi, Tano?” Kaminaga melenguh kecil. Ia sedang rebahan menikmati empuk sofa, “makan sudah. Sepatu, tas, kaus kaki, sudah lengkap. Baru beli semua.”

“Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa masih santai sekali? bukannya nanti ada _meeting_ proyek baru di kantor _Oji_?” cecar Hatano. Ia sedang duduk di beranda membalut kaki dengan kaus dan menyelukkannya dalam sepatu. _Oji_ sebetulnya _ikhlas_ tidak menolongku?” Pintu yang dibuka lebar mempersilakan ruang depan rumah minimalis itu diterabas sinar mentari pagi.

Kaminaga berdecak, “Berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku _Oji_ , Hatano? Aku belum setua itu.”

“Biarin, ah. _O-ji, Kami-Oji_.”

“Lalu _Meeting_ -nya masih nanti siang, beberapa jam lagi.”

“ _He_ , berarti _Oji_ berbohong semalam bilang akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali.”

“Terakhir, tentu saja aku ikhlas menolongmu, Tano. Seikhlas aspal dilindas roda berat– ”

“ _Haah,_ sudah-sudah. Aku bosan dengarnya. Kembali saja ke jalan kesayangan paman itu!”

Kaminaga menghela napas, menatap tas menggantung di punggung kecil yang lantas menghilang dari pandangan. Suara langkah kaki diseret pergi dan ucapan ‘aku berangkat’ dibalasnya dengan ‘berteman yang baik dan jangan kelahi,’ juga senyum lebar yang diumbar sepenuh hati.

Kamera antik dalam kotak kaca di atas _buvvet_ menarik atensinya. Sebentuk kamera lain model terkini diletakkan bersisian. Ia teringat objek favoritnya.

*

_Tempat dimana semua bermula_

 

* * *

 

 *

_Di pusat keramaian yang menenggelamkan_

_Menyatukan dan (tidak seharusnya) membeda-bedakan_

_*_

Misalnya ketika pagi ini pria itu terdampar di tengah kerumunan.

Kaminaga berdiri di sudut sempurna untuk membidik kamera, di sisi trotoar dekat lampu lalu-lintas persimpangan jalan raya.

Yang menjadi fokus bidikan ialah rupa kota di hadapannya.

Lanskap khas metropolitan yang super sibuk. Bau matahari bercampur asap meyengat. Suara peluit bersahutan dengan klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Mobil-mobil mewah meng-antree menanti kerlip merah berkedip nakal menghalau mereka. Si miskin yang terpinggirkan, ikut ambil bagian. Mereka memenuhi bahu kanan dan kiri jalan, mengais barang sebiji beras, berharap kemurahan hati dari yang lebih tinggi.

Bagi Kaminaga, jalan selalu punya arti tersendiri.

Jika ini delapan tahun lalu, pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dalam tubuh kurus berbalut kain rombeng, melangkah gontai di barisan kaum terbuang. Raut wajahnya berubah masam. Bagi fotografer muda itu, pagi dengan pekat asap dan peluh di tubuh terpapar matahari, seperti goresan _zebra cross_ melintangi zona penyeberangan. Permanen. Tidak mudah hilang.

Sepasang kaki melangkah menjauhi keramaian.

Pria dengan kamera menggantung leher itu berdiri di tengah tikungan jalan komplek perumahan. Tampak di matanya, para penduduk memulai hari. Bangunan pertokoan berderet saling menghimpit di antara padat rumah-rumah susun. Juntai kabel melintang, sambung-menyambung melewati atap-atap dengan simpul bertitik di kokoh tiang listrik yang terpancang. Segerombol daun tanaman hias menyembul dari pagar-pagar di teras rumah.

Dua anak sekolah berwajah ceria mengayuh sepeda, melintas di depannya.

Kamera diangkat setinggi wajah. Satu dua bidikan diambilnya.

Satu lagi potret damai yang menentramkan.

Dari estetika fotografi yang memberinya arti kebebasan.

Jika rumah mencurah hangat dan identik dengan zona nyaman. Maka simbol kebebasan dan kawan bagi yang kehilangan, diambil oleh jalan.

Kaminaga hanyut dalam lamunan, tentang _jalan_ dan kehidupannya. Tentang asal kisah _mereka_ bermula. Tentang _anak itu_ nanti bilamana ia mencapai batas usia yang paling ditakutinya. Ia pasti akan menginjak dewasa, menemukan jati dirinya lantas menyingkir dari hidupnya, menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa, demi mengejar apa yang disebut cita-cita.

Sebentuk rasa nyeri menyelusup dalam dada.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jalan yang mempertemukanku dengan_

_*_

Bau busuk menusuk hidung. Gang sempit pengap diapit selokan penuh timbunan sampah. Lengang. Di antara konstruksi gedung menjulang selagi _mangkrak._ Didengarnya rintihan tertahan, tawa congkak, hardikan dan pukulan bertubi teriring menghujam. Kaminaga menghentikan langkah. Dahinya berkerut. Alarm tanda bahaya menggerakkan tungkainya, melacak asal suara.

Di ujung tikungan gelap. Segerombol -sekitar empat- orang dewasa berwajah masam, Kaminaga tak habis pikir dimana letak kedewasaan mereka ketika tendangan bertubi diarahkan pada tubuh mungil yang terkapar. Pengeroyokan keji. Dilihatnya bocah malang itu hilang kesadaran.

Detik itu, persendian tubuhnya bekerja mendahului saraf otak, ketika dalam sekejap ia mendapati keempat _babi brengsek_ jatuh bergelimpangan. Napasnya terengah. Masih dengan posisi memasang kuda-kuda, ia menyeka sudut bibir yang meneteskan darah. Kamera miliknya terlempar –untung saja komponen itu tahan banting, mungkin memang minta di- _lembiru._ Ia dapat merasakan linu menjalari separuh wajah. Mendecih, dirasanya lebam biru menjejak wajah tampan. Tatapan nayalang dilemparkan pada keparat yang baru dihajar. Pria itu meludah jijik sebelum kemudian menyadari sosok lemah yang karenanya ia memberangas gelap mata.

Tubuh mungil kerempang berbalut pakaian kumal. Wajah -yang Kaminaga yakini bertampang manis jika saja tidak- dipenuhi lebam dan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di kening. Bocah itu telungkup mendekap seonggok dompet. Senyum tipis terbit. Kaminaga beringsut mendekatinya, mengangkat perlahan badan mungil itu tanpa berniat mengusiknya.

Bunyi langkah sepatu diseret menjauh. Kaminaga meninggalkan lorong gelap itu. Menghiraukan onggokan tubuh preman yang bergelimpangan entah dengan atau tanpa nyawa. Memungut sesosok jiwa yang -tanpa disadari- di lain hari akan membawanya pada sebentuk perubahan asa dan rasa.

*

_Seekor Pipit terolek di tepiannya_

_Paruh cidera, sayap terkoyak_

_Kupungut dan kurawat lukanya tanpa menjual jasa_

_Kurengkuh dia dalam hangat yang melena_

  _*_

 

* * *

 

 

Setapak jalan itu menyepi. Beberapa jam semenjak langit dibentangi karpet jelaga. Sungai disepuh rona oleh refleksi sakura bermekaran yang menjulang di sepanjang sisi, air beriak tenang bak cermin memantulkan gemerlap pencakar langit di kejauhan. Kilau tajam bintang-bintang kalah oleh pesonanya.

Panorama malam dan suasana syahdu di sepanjang kelokan sungai ini, laksana taman surga jika saja tidak diingat alasan dua orang yang kini saling berdiam diri.

Air dangkal menampakkan dinding bendungan setinggi satu meter.

Pemuda berambut belah tengah duduk berjuntai di tebing sungai. Tangannya memainkan guguran kelopak sakura yang berserakan, meniupnya hingga berjatuhan lantas dihanyutkan oleh riak sungai.

Kaminaga duduk bersandar di bangku tak jauh dari tempat Hatano.

Sunyi merambat, seirama gemericik lembut aliran sungai, seperti tinggi partisi tak kasat mata yang membentang di antara mereka.

“Hatano...” Pria yang lebih tua memecah hening. “Kaubawa air mineral tidak? Aku haus.” Usai mengarahkan satu jepretan memotret yang duduk menjauhinya, ia menundukkan kepala guna menilik hasil bidikan. Kesibukan kantor redaksi majalah tempatnya bernaung, dalam seharian membuatnya tidak bisa menemani liburan Hatano –hal yang paling dinanti-nantinya. Ia tadi sedang larut dalam perjalanan pulang ketika ponselnya bergetar menampilakan pesan singkat Hatano yang memintanya mendatangi lokasi ini.

“Haus? Paman ambil saja air di bawah sana.” Hatano menunjuk sungai dengan dagunya. Tangan tidak diselipkan di belakang kepala, sibuk mengeruk timbunan kelopak sakura, menjatuhkannya untuk disapu angin lantas dihanyutkan air.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun membayang; jika saja hamburan kelopak sakura itu personifikasi rasa -pada yang sedang bersamanya- yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya.

Kaminaga meraup oksigen, dalam menghirup harum sakura yang terbawa angin musim semi. Kamera ditaruh pangkuan. Ia mendongak, menatap dahan dan ranting-ranting kokoh yang menopang warna merah jambu. Nostalgia membayang di pelupuk mata. “Sudah berapa lama semenjak waktu itu?”

“Sudah berapa banyak hutangku pada paman?”

“Tidak adakah yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu selain itu, huh?” Fotografer muda menegakkan duduk, menatap sedih punggung kecil di seberangnya, “berhenti menganggap semua yang kuberikan padamu sebagai hutang, Hatano.” Rambut hitam sekusut batinnya yang sedang lelah, berkombinasi dengan tubuh yang merintih letih.

Masih hangat dalam benak, bagaimana rasa punggung ringkih itu dalam dekapannya -dulu sekali- ketika ia memungutnya dari _dunia_ _bawah_. Baru kemarin rasanya, Kaminaga lembut menghanduki Hatano kecil. Saat ia melempar senyum penuh sayang pada sepasang mata bulat yang nyalang menatapnya. Tertawa-tawa melihat kemeja kedodoran membalut tubuh mungil. Menepuk-nepuk kepala yang tak kunjung buka suara. Mengatakan bahwa mulai detik ini hidupnya dijamin mapan, tak ada ketakutan; _usir tangismu sejauh hembusan angin,_   _sebab_   _bersamaku adalah masa depanmu._

“ _Aku tidak cengeng,_  baka-ojisan.”

Silabel pertama Hatano mini, seketika memancing tawa dan memercik letupan hangat dalam diri. Membuatnya mengikrar sumpah; ia akan korbankan apapun untuknya bahagia.

*

_Tajam mata indah itu membidik jauh dalam jiwa_

_Hingga kusadari akulah yang sedang dibuai olehnya_

_*_

“Kalau begitu aku sudah putuskan.” Hatano bangkit melangkah mendekatinya, “tadi paman bilang; aku bebas hutang, berarti aku juga bebas dari ikatan itu. Aku akan _pergi_.”

Kaminaga tercekat. Waktu yang paling ia takuti, akhirnya tiba, “sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini? Dan kenapa tidak pernah membicarakannya denganku?” intonasi suara merendah pada pertanyaan kedua, yang telah ia ketahui jawabannya.

“Bisa jelaskan dulu, tumpukan dokumen dan _passport_ di meja kamar paman?” Hatano menyeringai miring. Ia kini berdiri menghadap _paman-_ nya, persis di sisi bangku dengan pose andalan; tangan dilipat di belakang kepala.

Kaminaga menghirup udara -pasrah- yang terasa sesak. Ia menatap pemuda yang menjulang -seingatnya dulu tidak setinggi ini.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan ia agar menahan gejolak aneh itu.

“Itu visa dan daftar tugas ke luar negeri dari redaksi kantorku. Aku sudah berencana menolaknya.”

“Paman akan melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja?”

“Ini semua karena-”

“Karena paman begitu terobsesi untuk terus bersamaku.”

“Itu...”

“Aku penasaran, kemana perginya jiwa petualang yang dulu paman miliki? Rasanya aku masih ingat, paman bilang ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah dunia untuk mengabadikannya dalam lensa kamera.” Hatano menatap dingin pria yang menunduk, seolah tanah dipijak lebih menarik dari _monster kecil_ di sampingnya.

“Langsung ke inti, Hatano. Kamu mau kemana?”

“Paris. Aku berencana melanjutkan studi di sana bersama seorang teman. Jadi, paman tidak usah khawatir aku akan tersesat ataupun terlunta-lunta.”

“Jahat sekali. Kamu bicara urusan sepenting _masa depan_ dengan teman, bukan dengan paman.”

“Paman sudah bilang tadi kalau-”

“Baiklah, tidak perlu diulang.” Kaminaga lekat menatap anak -atau adik- angkatnya, -ia dirundung kebingungan _apa_ sebenarnya posisi Hatano baginya, “jadi kita impas. Kau akan menimba ilmu ke Paris dan aku akan mulai bertualang untuk pertama kali.”

Senyum hangat yang terulas baik di bibir Kaminaga maupun Hatano, merefleksi kejujuran. Sayap kebebasan telah terentang di punggung masing-masing.

 

“Pastikan paman bawakan untukku foto-foto keajaiban dunia; dari kutub es beku sampai pesisir pantai biru. Ambilkan dengan lensa; potret tandus padang Sahara hingga megah air terjun Niagara. Laporkan pada dunia; bencana kelaparan anak-anak Afrika, dan jangan lupa meja jamuan para bangsawan dan pembesar negara.”

Mereka kini berjalan bersisian di tepian sungai, menikmati semilir angin malam yang merontokkan helaian kelopak sakura, juga atmosfer sunyi seiring gemericik lembut aliran air yang teralun merdu.

“Tanpa kauminta-pun akan tetap kulakukan. Bagaimana dengan Menara _Eiffel_ Paris?”

“Tentu, tidak ketinggalan Menara Paris.” Hatano menoleh pada yang lebih tinggi, tersenyum hangat. “Paman akan memotretnya jika aku sedang berdiri di sana, di bawah kaki kokoh menara, dengan toga _emas_ kupakai di kepala.”

“Pastikan toga _emas_ itu benar-benar kaupakai, Hatano.”

Bukan malam perpisahan yang buruk, setidaknya masing-masing telah berpamitan mengetahui arah tujuan lawan, bukannya pergi begitu saja tanpa kepastian.

“Omong-omong, tempat mana yang akan paman jelajahi lebih dulu?”

“Kutub Utara. Russia. Akan kubuka petualangan dengan berburu _aurora_.”

Hatano hanya ber’oh’ ketika sebuah mobil _taxi_ berhenti di persimpangan. Tanpa kata-kata, Hatano memasukinya. Kaminaga menatap hampa wajah dengan senyum bisu _‘sampai jumpa di Paris empat tahun lagi’_ yang lantas dihalangi kaca jendela. Kosong memandang _taxi_ yang melaju -menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Kamera diangkat sejajar kening, satu bidikan lensaditembakkan, merekam dan mengabadikan siluet kendaraan pengangkut sosok yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Pada akhirnya kata-kata hanyalah isapan jempol belaka.

*

_Di ujung waktu ketika Pipit-ku sembuh_

_Ia kepakkan sayap yang telah pulih_

_Ia berdiri mengangkat paruh_

_Menagih janji kebebasan yang direnggut_

_Aku lepas ikatan yang tersimpul kuat_

_Dengan pisau hati yang berkarat_

_Aku membebaskannya_

_Sementara hatiku kini menjadi tawanannya_

_*_

Beberapa langkah dilewati, pria lelah (hati) itu menoleh ke balik bahunya. Sebentuk senyuman -miris- terpatri.

Yang terlihat adalah _jalan_ _masa lalu_ nya.

 *

_Di jalan yang memisahkan kita_

_Aku menanti masa dimana kita kembali berjumpa_

_Hanya di sini, Jalan Kenangan Kita_

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Buat siapapun yang membaca, terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
